Kurakun no Tanjoubi: Kurama's Birthday by me, Kita
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: Warnings: Not a very indepth fic . . . oneshot, Kura & Hikun shonen ai . . . maybe a lil yaoi but not really . . . might branch out a little sometime in the future . . . if I decide to make more chapters . . . appreciate if you read & review . . .


Tanjobi no Kura-kun: Kurama's Birthday by me, Kita!  
  
Warning: May be fluff/shonen ai (maybe a LIL yaoi.....but not really ^-^;;;)  
  
Btw, my stance on shonen ai is it's fun to read/write, because it's a new and 'forbidden' thing, but for reality it just seems wrong. Like how someone knows how to relate to or understand THEIR gender, but isn't strong enough in themselves to find someone of the OTHER gender to be with and try to figure out for the rest of their lives.......^-^;;;; ok, now all you KxH fans hate me.....T.T;;;  
  
Gomen, minna-san, but that's how I feel about that kind of stuff. ^-^;;  
  
Disclaimer (sort of): This is just a one-shot involving the yuyu crew . . . WHO I DO NOT OWN  
  
Don't like fanfiction involving shonen ai? Then don't read it. You've been warned . . . twice. ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The redhead walked down the street to his home, where his mother, Minamino Shiori usually would be waiting. But today, on this PARTICULAR day after school, she wasn't. He sighed, finding his house key and unlocking the door to find . . .  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" The green-eyed fox blinked several times before comprehending who was in the room . . .  
  
Yusuke, with a large grin on his face . . . Kuwabara with something like to tissue paper caught in his hair . . . Keiko and Botan, who were smiling as they brought in a sheet cake with the words "Happy birthday, Kurama!" on it . . . Hiei who, by some miracle, had been coaxed into coming . . . the youko cleared his throat, a sweatdrop appearing on the red hair.  
  
"Ano . . . but . . . today . . . isn't my birthday . . ." Undaunted, the spirit detective came up and slapped his fellow tantei on the shoulder.  
  
"Aww, Kura . . . sure, your HUMAN birthday isn't for a few months . . . but since . . . since . . . geez, Keiko you explain it!" The brunette gave him a 'look' but continued anyway.  
  
"Even though we don't know when your youko self was born, we still wanted to give you a chance to celebrate your REAL birthday, Kurama." She smiled brightly, holding out the cake (with Botan's help), which had nine candles on it . . . one for each tail. He smiled despite himself . . . the fox was truly touched by his friends' thoughtfulness. Botan returned it with one of her own overly cheery ones.  
  
"Come on, Kurama! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" The kitsune smiled one last time before taking a deep breath and . . .  
  
*~*~*~* Later that night *~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone having eaten their fill of the cake, now all were sitting in various positions in Kurama's living room; Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara on the couch . . . Botan and Kurama on chairs . . . and Hiei . . . Mr. Anti- Social, on the window sill (a.n./ ^-^;;;).  
  
"So—"The fox inquired in the utter silence. "What are we to do now?" They'd already played all party games known to man, and several known to demons (a.n./ though they were watered-down quite a bit . . . otherwise someone could have gotten killed . . . ^-^:;;;;). Botan suddenly seemed to light up, and dashed out of the room. Yusuke blinked.  
  
"Wonder what SHE'S up to . . ." In a flash the cheery pink-eyed grim reaper was back, holding a box with pieces of paper in it. She handed one out to each person, forbidding them to look at it.  
  
"Now—"She began. "You've all been given pieces of paper with little notes on them. You have to do what the note says, no matter what." She smiled, taking out the last paper for herself. "It's all random, so don't go thinking I fixed anything, now!" The cat-like smile directed in Yusuke and Keiko's direction only caused them to sweatdrop.  
  
Yusuke opened his, and sighed, then giving Botan a 'look'. She did her cat-smile again.  
  
"What does YOURS say, Yusuke?" She asked innocently. He snorted and read.  
  
"Ha . . . 'Truth or Dare: Kiss the person you like the most and/or tell them how you feel' . . . gee, Botan . . . wonder who THAT one was for—" He said, glaring. No one said a word; Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan remained silent. Grumbling, Yusuke mumbled something out to Keiko, turning bright red and looking quickly away. She blushed, then . . . everyone burst out laughing. The spirit detective looked around, confused.  
  
"What?! What's so funny??" In unison, Botan, Kuwabara and Kurama all read THEIR papers.  
  
"Truth or Dare: Kiss the person you like the most and/or tell them how you feel—" Then they all burst out laughing again (except for Keiko, who hadn't been laughing to begin with). Yusuke was fuming.  
  
"Bo . . . tan . . ." She sweatdropped, and her oar suddenly materialized out of nowhere.  
  
"Bye, guys! Happy birthday, Kurama!" And she was gone out the window. Yusuke and Keiko left not long afterward . . . followed by Kuwabara, who was mumbling something about 'if only Yukina were here' . . . Kurama sighed, sticking the paper in his pocket and moving around to clean things up. After all the debris left over from the special event had been taken care of, he fell back onto the sofa, exhausted from the fun—but stressful—party . . .  
  
"Hn. Baka ningen." A voice behind him made the youko jump, and he turned his head around quickly to see Hiei emerge from a dark corner.  
  
"Hiei, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd left—"The fire demon stopped short, and averted his gaze to the window and beyond.  
  
"You want me to leave then, fox." Eyes widening a little at the almost- questioning tone, Kurama shook his head immediately.  
  
"No, of course not, Hiei. I was just wondering—"  
  
"Hn." Hiei interrupted him, sitting cross-legged on a chair. "Baka kitsune." He fingered something in his pocket for a while . . . before speaking again.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Yes, Hiei?"  
  
"Why did your face get red?"  
  
"Nani? When?"  
  
"Just before Yusuke read his paper."  
  
". . . . . . "  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"What."  
  
"Answer the question, baka kistune." He growled.  
  
"Well . . . I was thinking of the person I would have had to do it for . . ."  
  
"Hn."  
  
*~*~*~ With Botan ~*~*~*~*  
  
The ferrygirl pouted. She DISTINCTLY remembered writing a special note . . . one that she had planned on saving for herself . . . not that SHE had FIXED it to be hers, of course . . . (a.n./ -.- stupid cheater) . . . she sighed, wondering where the pesky little dare-note had gotten to . . .  
  
*~*~*~ With Kura- and Hi-kun ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hn. I suppose you, the two baka and the guide all got the same note."  
  
"Yes, Hiei . . . wait . . . didn't you get that one as well?"  
  
"Hn . . . not exactly."  
  
"Well . . . would you mind sharing what yours said?" Kurama's fox nature couldn't be suppressed . . . (a.n. -.-;;).  
  
"Hn." The fire demon got up and handed the paper to the kitsune, sitting down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Kurama read the note to himself quickly, then blushed and glanced up. Hiei was looking at the clock on the mantel, but shifted his gaze to meet the kitsune's.  
  
"So what do you say, fox. Should we honor it." Though Kurama could detect a hint of sarcasm in the youkai's tone, he never was one to pass up such a rare opportunity. The fox scooted down to where Hiei was sitting.  
  
"Perhaps. It depends if you would wish to follow the rules of the game—" The youko was granted a sideways glance from crimson eyes.  
  
"Hn . . . whatever, kitsune." Kurama put an arm around him, pulling the Jaganshj closer.  
  
"Well . . . if you're going to follow yours . . . I had best follow mine, hadn't I?"  
  
"Hn. If that's the thing to do for these types of things, fox . . ." The youko smiled a little wider, then brought his face down to Hiei's, using the arm around him to make the shorter youkai meet his gaze.  
  
Without a second thought, as he well knew that he may never get this chance again, Kurama kissed the fire demon . . . long and sweetly, trying to etch the moment into his mind forever . . . after a while Hiei slowly pulled away, and the two just looked at each other.  
  
"I love you, Hiei." Kurama whispered, ready to take the worst answer the Jaganshi could give him . . . no . . . I don't love you back . . . Kurama . . . you're just my friend . . . but, instead . . . Hiei smirked.  
  
"Baka kitsune. Now that you've done your part, I'll do mine." And, much more dominantly than Kurama had to him, Hiei kissed the fox . . . his tongue running along the kitsune's lip and then slipping in to taste the fox's sweetness . . . before pulling away due to lack of air. For another long moment the two demons just looked at one another, before Kurama took Hiei's hand and started to walk him back to his room . . .  
  
All of Hiei's thoughts were turned to the beautiful being before him, leading him down the hall. They entered Kurama's room, where the kitsune closed the door and was walking over to the bed when Hiei thrust him down upon it, pinning the redhead under him. The green-eyed youko merely smiled and leaned up to take Hiei's lips with his own. They kissed, this one becoming an instantly fierce tongue-war . . . Kurama wrapped his legs around the shorter youkai, then, in an instant, had turned the tables on the little fire demon. The youko looked down, chuckling, at the confused red eyes below him, before receiving a growl.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, kitsune. When I get back on top I'm going to—" Kurama cut him off, placing a finger to the half-koorime's lips and smiling, emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, then . . . we'll just have to see how the night plays out, ne?" Hiei blinked, then his gaze narrowed as he growled again.  
  
"Hn . . ."  
  
*~*~*~* NO ONE wants to see what happens during the next few hours -.-;;; ~*~*~*~*  
  
The two newly-bonded lovers cuddled in the warm comfort of Kurama's light sheets. Hiei buried his face in the kitsune's chest and embraced him possessively. The redhead chuckled, and patted the Jaganshi's soft black hair tenderly, before wrapping his arms around the small demon in return . . . both eventually falling asleep in each other's comforting warmth . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abandoned on the sofa lay a little note, with a few words written in Botan's bubbly handwriting . . .  
  
Dare: Kiss the only redheaded fox you know, and make it COUNT, darn it!  
  
~ OWARI ^-^ ~  
  
My first lil one-shot KxH fic....yay for me! ^-^;;;  
  
Poor Botan...can you tell why she wanted that 'special note' for herself? ~-^  
  
Ah, well.....reviews are, as always, read eagerly and appreciated greatly. ^- ^  
  
So please review......that way I know someone's actually READING this....::sweatdrops form::  
  
Well.......ano.......that's it.  
  
- Kita out ^-^;;;;;;  
  
AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.......  
  
(a 'PS' if ya didn't guess........^-^;;;;)  
  
If you're a Hiei fan, you might want to try my fic 'the youkai and you'.....  
  
Judging by the very nice reviews I got for it, I think it actually may stand as a halfway-decent CYOA with our favorite Jaganshi........  
  
And for those who HAVE read it.....I still haven't been inspired to write the sequel....::many sweatdrops::.......no new ideas for Maki and Hiei yet.......::cringes::....don't hurt meh, Trinity! (or anyone else, for that matter ^-^;;).....::many MORE sweatdrops form::.....puh-lease?? T.T;;  
  
Well......ja ne! ^-^;; 


End file.
